


Call Your Girlfriend

by the_fluff_awakens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Hux, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, background rey/phasma, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Call your girlfriend,” Ben murmurs against his lips, and Hux stops mid-grind.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” </p><p>“Call your girlfriend,” Ben repeats, licking his lips and tightening his grip on Hux’s hips.</p><p>“Right…now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Um…you…want her here?”</p><p>He’s suddenly bombarded with images of the three of them on Ben’s twin bed, barely big enough to contain the two of them, much less three people. There are too many entangled limbs, one too many mouths he knows he won’t be able to focus on.</p><p>“No! God, Hux, you pervert!”</p><p>“What, then?”</p><p>Ben looks away from him, head ducking for a moment before answering. “I think it’s time you talked.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this came to me after hearing Emma Stone & Maya Rudolph's cover of Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn.

“Shit, Baz, stop that!” Hux hisses as Bazine tugs on his hair. He pushes her skirt out of the way so he can glare up at her. “Do that again and I’m leaving you here quivering and wet.”

“Hhnngg,” Bazine purrs, moving her hand from Hux’s hair to the wall in front of her. “I’m sorry, Mr. Perfect Hair. I know for a fact you have extra hair gel in your locker.”

“It’s not that, it’s that when we step out of this closet, I can’t have my hair sticking up all over the place.”

“Okay, okay, geez! Just fucking get back to it, Hux.” She pushes her hips forward, urging him back between her legs.

Ten minutes later, Bazine is a mess, barely able to stand, and Hux is helplessly patting his hair back into place with one hand, the other wiping at the corners of his mouth. He steps out of the broom closet first, giving Bazine time to grow back her knees. Looking around, he spots Phasma by her locker and heads straight for her. She has a knowing smirk on her face, and he rolls his eyes at her.

“Whoa, hey, watch it.”

A pair of big strong hands grabs his upper arms, and stops him in his tracks. On instinct, he raises his own hands and pushes against the person’s chest. The person’s hard and well-toned chest.

“Let go of me,” he demands, and the hands immediately release him. Running his hands over the sleeves of his blazer to make sure they haven’t been wrinkled, he looks up at the guy who’s just accosted him.

_Damn._

The guy is tall, broad and _delicious._ His black hair is the opposite of Hux’s—long and thick and wavy. He has brown eyes that some people (not Hux, obviously) might refer to as puppy dog eyes. Even though his nose is big and curved like a bird’s beak, what catches Hux’s attention are the full plush lips under it. That horrible, beautiful mouth quirks up in a lopsided smile, and Hux forces himself to meet the guy’s eyes.

“What are you looking at?” The voice is deep and amused.

“Watch where you’re going,” Hux snaps, and grows irritated when the guy’s attention is caught by something behind him. He turns his head and sees Bazine stumbling out of the closet, tugging her skirt into place. He feels his cheeks growing warm when the guy in front of him chuckles. “You’re new around here,” he says irritably.

“Yep.” The guy is looking at him again, and Hux wants to tug at that loose tie around his neck and…

_And what?_

“Well, you better watch where you’re going,” he says lamely before sidestepping the new guy just as Bazine walks by. She wraps an arm around Hux’s shoulder, which he immediately pushes off with a discreet shrug, and nods at Phasma when they reach her locker just as the bell rings. Hux looks over his shoulder, but the guy is no longer there.

They have Chem with Ms. Kanata for first period, and the three of them head for the back of the room, Hux pushing Bazine towards the desk Phasma takes.

“You have her this year, Phas,” Hux says before setting his bag on the opposite table.

“Fine,” Phasma says, sighing heavily.

Bazine stands between the desks, her hands on her hips, as she looks back and forth between her friends. “You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Just sit down, Baz.” Phasma tugs at her wrist, and she sits with a huff.

The tables are soon filled with students who mostly keep away from the trio at the back. The seat next to Hux remains empty, which he prefers. One year, he didn’t have to share a table with anyone. It was his favorite Science class to date.

Their teacher walks in with the new guy, however, and Hux’s heart sinks. His is the only table with an empty seat. (And also, he does not need that kind of distraction his senior year.) Bazine is leaning over, her hand on Hux’s desk, but he has no idea what she’s talking about because Ms. Kanata has just pointed the new kid to the one empty seat in the room. Hux watches as the guy’s eyes scan the room before landing on him, a slow smile spreading over his face. He saunters down the aisle between tables towards his seat.

“Miss Bazine!”

Ms. Kanata, a tiny old lady, somehow always manages to exude authority and wisdom. Despite barely coming up to some of her students’ waists, one look from her is enough to make even the rowdiest student shut up. Bazine immediately snaps back up in her chair, moving her stool back next to Phasma.

“Sorry, Ms. Kanata,” she mumbles as the new guy takes his seat next to Hux.

“Hey,” New Kid says, turning in his seat and facing Hux.

“Hi,” Hux responds curtly.

“My name’s Ben.”

“Good for you.” 

Hux pulls his Chemistry book out of his bag and starts flipping the pages even though Ms. Kanata is still riffling through folders on her desk. She hands a stack of papers to one of the students in the first row, and flicks her hand.

“One per table,” she orders, before turning to face the board.

Ben grabs the remaining two papers when the girl in front of him passes it to them, then gives Hux the last one to pass to the next table. Hux wordlessly takes it and extends his arm, but Bazine is busy whispering to Phasma.

“Baz,” Hux snaps, finally catching her attention. She takes the paper from him without a word and turns back to continue her conversation.

Hux looks down at the paper between him and Ben, where instructions are listed for their first activity. Ms. Kanata calls for attention and starts discussing the day’s experiment.

Fifteen minutes later, tubes and beakers are filled with bubbling concoctions on desks. Everyone’s wearing aprons and goggles. Ben somehow manages to still look attractive, despite the goggles plastering his wavy hair down on his head and revealing a pair of ears that surely must have given him a horrible childhood.

“What’s your last name?” Hux asks. He’s decided to be a little more civil now that Ben’s proving to be a useful lab partner.

“Solo.”

He writes down their last names on their activity paper, acutely aware of Ben leaning over to read over his shoulder.

“Hux, huh?” Ben’s warm breath tickles his ear and he takes a deep breath when a shiver runs down his spine. This is why he hates sharing a desk with anyone. “That come with a first name?”

“Armie,” he mutters, growing red in the face as he bends down to peer at their Bunsen burner before adjusting the airflow.

“Oof,” Ben mumbles, shutting his eyes painfully. “No wonder you don’t like it.”

“Yes, and that is why I prefer to be called by my last name.”

“Noted. Is that why you call your girlfriend by her last name, too? Does she have an unfortunate first name as well?”

“Baz isn’t my girlfriend,” Hux says irritably.

“Sure sounded like she was your girlfriend out there.”

Hux feels a heat that has nothing to do with the Bunsen burner crawling from his neck up to his face.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he insists, before scribbling some notes on their activity sheet.

“If you say so,” Ben says. When Hux peeks at him through the corner of his eye, he notices that Ben is biting his cheek to keep from smiling.

* * *

  
“New kid seems nice,” Phasma says, sitting down next to Hux on the gym floor. He’s been surreptitiously watching Ben, who, as far as Hux can tell, is around 35 push-ups in and showing no signs of even breaking a sweat. Hux is lucky if he can even do 20.

“Eh,” Hux says, shrugging noncommittally. He makes a show of turning to watch the volleyball game on the other side of the gym. “He’s okay.”

“He’s certainly nice to look at.”

“Thought you weren’t into guys, Phas,” he says, affecting a displeased look on his face. “I feel so insulted.” 

Bazine wasn’t exactly Hux’s first choice for…stress-relief. Phasma had sweetly declined his offer back in 10th, telling him she’d sooner fuck Principal Snoke than sleep with a guy. When Hux had pointed out that Snoke is a ‘guy’ himself, she’d wrinkled her nose and said, “Not a human one.”

“I’m not. I meant for you.”

Hux scoffs indignantly, but finds that he cannot meet his best friend’s eyes.

“Don’t even!” Phasma shakes her head as she sits back, resting her hands on the floor behind her. “Even I know he’s a good-looking dude.”

Hux allows himself to look at Ben again. Ben, who’s finally done doing push-ups and is now standing up, flicking the hem of his shirt up repeatedly to fan himself, revealing a set of well-defined abs. Hux bites down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning.

“Oh, yes! Baz is going to lose her shit,” Phasma chuckles, watching his face as he openly ogles the new kid.

“Baz isn’t my girlfriend,” Hux says for the third time that day. “You know that.”

“Yeah, but you and I both know how possessive she gets with us.”

“Yeah, she hates when people even so much as talk to us outside of class,” Hux chuckles.

“And, you know she would be your girlfriend should you decide you’re actually into relationships.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not,” Hux says distractedly. Ben is now taking long gulps of water from a plastic bottle, and Hux is finding the slow bobbing of his Adam’s apple extremely fascinating.

“Do you want me to find out what his deal is?” Phasma asks helpfully when Hux keeps staring at Ben. She’s always the one in their group who knows everything that goes on in their school, mostly because she’s the most social out of the three of them. Hux doesn’t like being around people other than his best friends, both of whom he’s known his whole life, and Bazine thinks anyone outside of their triangle is beneath her. Phasma, though, is a regular social butterfly, constantly dragging them to concerts and parties, and can often be heard joking around and laughing with someone in the corridors.

“Pfff! No,” Hux answers a few seconds too late. Ben has just tied his hair in a bun, and his insides may have just melted.

* * *

  
Lunch time finds the trio in their usual spot at the back of the school, where a small table is surrounded by three old rickety iron chairs. The spot is a tiny concrete square, like a patio tucked secretly behind their building, hidden from the grassy field where they sometimes spend their PE classes. The field is easily viewable from this spot; they just need to peek their heads out from behind the brick wall.

Today is a particularly warm day, and they cool down with a couple of bottles of drinks each—Gatorade for Phasma, Coke for Bazine, and Perrier for Hux. Hux waits for his cup noodles to cool, ignoring it for the time being as he accepts the granola bar Phasma tosses his way. She has a lot of food in front of her, potatoes and greens and red meats and a thick sandwich that’s dripping on the sides with some kind of sauce. Bazine’s on her second slice of pizza from the box in front of them, her long graceful legs dangling from the side of her chair.

“Baz, please, I’m trying to eat here?” Phasma gestures to Bazine’s raised legs. To her exposed underwear, to be precise.

“Thought you’d appreciate lunch and a show, babe,” Baz says, winking playfully at Phasma.

“Not everyone wants to see that, Baz,” Hux says, not even looking up from his phone as he scrolls through his Instagram timeline.

“Then you two switch places.”

“No thanks,” Hux deadpans, tearing open the wrapping of his granola bar. “I can only stare at that so many times a day or I’ll go blind.”

“Oh, you love it,” Baz teases, throwing a piece of pepperoni at him.

“Again,” he says, looking up and opening his mouth. She aims, she shoots, she scores, just as the door opens behind Hux. He looks over and sees Ben, who smirks then nods at him, balancing his tray of food in one hand as he tucks a strand of hair behind one humongous ear with the other, that perpetually loose tie flapping in the wind. He has a small book peeking out of his back pocket.

All three of them watch as he walks away, Phasma spreading her entire torso over the table, Hux leaning on the side of his chair, Bazine resting her elbows on the arm of hers and straining her neck back. Ben stops a few feet away from a group of students tossing around a Frisbee, sitting cross-legged on the grass with his tray on his lap. He pulls out his book and starts reading it while he eats.

“New guy’s a reluctant stud, huh?” Bazine says, turning back to their table. Hux is still watching Ben, and Phasma has gotten distracted by the Frisbee players. Upon closer inspection, Hux realizes why.

They both watch as Rey Skywalker jumps in the air to catch the orange disc, skirt bunching around her waist to reveal a pair of black boyshorts, landing on the grass and rolling to a graceful stop on her knees. She raises her hands in triumph and laughs, Poe Dameron and Finn Something-or-Other (Hux really can’t be bothered to attempt to recall) cheering wildly for her. She tosses it back to Finn before catching sight of Ben and jogging over to sit next to him, reaching for the burger in his hand. She takes a huge bite, and places it back in Ben’s hand. It all seems so natural and intimate, Ben doesn’t even acknowledge any of it; he just goes back to eating and reading.

“Guess they know each other,” Hux says, sitting back in his chair and trying not to sound disappointed.

“That or he’s super chill about random chicks invading his space and eating his food,” Phasma answers, elbows on the table, body still hovering over their food. “I mean, I’d let that girl take a bite out of anything she wants, myself.”

Hux snorts against the rim of his cup noodles before taking a sip of the soup. “How’s that going, by the way?”

“Oh you know,” Phasma says, shrugging as she finally takes a seat. “It’s going.”

“Has she agreed to go out with you yet?” Baz asks, halfway through her third slice of pizza.

“No.” Phasma sighs dramatically, pouting and furrowing her brow. “She just keeps kissing me every time I so much as mention sharing a meal.”

“Oh, you poor soul,” Hux chuckles, tilting his head and copying Phasma’s pout. “That must be _such_ torture.”

“You have no idea,” Phasma confirms, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

They spend the rest of the lunch hour discussing Phasma’s failed attempts at dating Rey Skywalker, and speculating whether the new guy’s arrival will play a part in any of it.

They start gathering up their trash five minutes before the bell rings, and the students on the field file past them. Poe holds the door open for Finn, before following him into the building.

“Hey, Phasma.”

All three of them turn to see Rey watching them. Ben is standing by the door, waiting awkwardly.

“Yeah?” Phasma keeps her voice cool, but Hux has known her since they were five years old, and he can tell she’s working to sound casual. Bazine just rolls her eyes and walks to the trashcan a few feet away.

“I’m having a party at my place Friday night,” Rey says. “You guys should come.” She smiles at Hux and at Bazine’s back.

“Okay, yeah. We’ll see if we can drop by,” Phasma answers.

“I’m busy Friday night,” Hux says, even though his schedule is wide open, being the antisocial hermit that he is. “You guys have fun.”

“Oh, come on,” Rey says, watching him walk to the trashcan and back. “It’s a back to school thing. My dad’s out of town.”

“What’s that got to do with my having plans?”

“What plans are these?” Phasma butts in, and Hux glares at her. She turns to Rey and smiles. “We’ll be there.”

“Great!” Rey turns around, hooking her arm around Ben’s as they walk into the school just as the bell rings.

“Phas, I really don’t feel like pretending to have fun around people this weekend,” Hux says, on their way to their next class.

“Me neither,” Bazine says, scowling. “I’d rather just hang at Hux’s like we usually do.”

“Come on, you two! That’s all we’ve done this summer. It’s our first week back.” When none of these seems to make any impact on her friends, she scowls and places her hands on her hips. “You both still owe me for the garbage truck thing,” Phasma demands.

Hux and Bazine exchange looks as they enter the classroom. Bazine rolls her eyes then shrugs. “Fine,” they say in unison.

* * *

  
Hux is tying up his favorite trainers when Phasma blows her horn for the third time in the last two minutes. He rolls his eyes before checking his reflection on the full-length mirror behind his bedroom door, tucking his pink pinstriped dress shirt into his black pants, buckling his belt, adjusting one of his folded sleeves against the crook of his elbow.

“All right, all right,” he yells when Phasma honks again, knowing full well she won’t hear him. He grabs his keys and wallet on his way out of his room, running down the stairs and calling to his mom over his shoulder. “I’m going, Mother! Don’t wait up.”

“Have fun, honey,” she calls from the family room. “Tell Phasma not to drink and drive.”

Hux shakes his head as he closes the front door behind him. His mom’s approach to parenting has no doubt been the subject of many afternoon tea parties attended by the other mothers in their school. This, however, is exactly why his friends prefer hanging out at his place over anyone else’s. While his mother would never buy them alcohol, or allow them into the liquor cabinet, she just smiles and directs the girls to Hux’s room when they show up at her front door clearly hiding a six-pack each in their bags. Whenever she’s confronted about it, she simply states that the kids will no doubt find ways to drink, as teenagers are wont to do, and she’d rather have them drinking where she can keep an eye on them. She always makes sure to take Phasma’s keys from her when she knows they’ll be drinking. Needless to say, Phasma and Bazine spent most of the summer sleeping over at Hux’s.

“Did no one ever tell you that patience is a virtue, Phas?” Hux asks as he climbs onto the passenger seat of Phasma’s black Expedition and puts his seatbelt on.

“Whoever came up with that crap never knew the agony of having to wait for you to get pampered,” Phasma scoffs, eyeing his outfit with a raised eyebrow. “Damn it, Hux, why are you wearing a tie to a high school party?”

“To discourage anyone who might be under the impression that I’m there to socialize.”

“You are impossible.” She herself is dressed in a plain red short sleeve slipdress she’s accessorized with an oversized black choker and a pair of matching leather cuffs. She’s slicked up her short hair, platinum blonde tresses adding a couple of inches to her already formidable height. Her eyes are lined with dark eyeliner, perfectly applied. In other words, she’s pulled out all the stops for Rey Skylwalker tonight. Her black Doc Martens stomp on the gas pedal as she pulls out of Hux’s driveway.

They pick up Bazine next, whose house is just a few streets away from Hux’s. She’s wearing one of Hux’s blue pinstriped shirts untucked over a pair of white shorts, a black sleeveless leather vest and a pair of black peep toe ankle boots. Her hair is loose around her face, eyes lined heavily like Phasma’s, but not quite as precisely applied. Bazine’s always loved the raccoon look, knowing that her bone structure ensures she looks like a model instead of a drunk party girl whose make up has started to run whenever she grabs that eyeliner.

“I don’t remember lending you that shirt, Baz,” Hux says, with no heat in his voice. He’s used to Bazine stealing his clothes by now. In fact, both girls used to do it before Phasma hit her growth spurt.

“You didn’t,” Baz answers unapologetically from the backseat. “I stole it from your closet the last time we slept over at your place.”

“Keep it. Looks better on you anyway.”

“Like I needed your permission to do that.”

Phasma finds a parking spot one street down from Rey’s house, close enough that they can still hear the music from the party. Hux wonders how long before the neighbors complain about the noise, but Rey’s parties never seem to get busted by cops.

The party is in full swing by the time they get there. There’s already a a beer can pyramid being built in the living room, half empty bowls of chips scattered here and there, and several joints being passed around. Shouts and splashes can be heard coming from the swimming pool out back.

“Phasma!” Rey calls, throwing her arms up as they enter the kitchen. She’s dripping wet and wearing a grey and brown one-piece swimsuit. “You guys came!”

Cups filled with foamy beer are pressed into their hands, before Rey takes Phasma’s arm and leads her out of the house. Phasma looks over her shoulder at Hux and Bazine, breaks into her biggest smile and winks at them before disappearing behind the back door. Hux sighs heavily before taking a big drink from his cup and leaning on the kitchen counter. Beside him, Bazine is watching Poe and Finn sharing a joint.

“Meet back here in a couple of hours?” Bazine asks, smiling up at him. Hux chuckles and shakes his head. The only way Bazine will willingly socialize with other people is if weed is involved.

“Okay. I’ll go find a room I can hide in until then.”

Bazine smiles at this, standing on her tiptoes and planting a quick kiss on Hux’s lips. Hux allows it only because no one is paying any attention to them. He refills his cup, grabs a bag of Doritos from a wicker basket on the breakfast table, and walks out of the kitchen, nodding stiffly at the few people who smile at him.

He walks up to the second floor where the crowd is considerably smaller, the people crowding the hallways mostly couples fumbling against each other or lined up outside of the upstairs bathroom. The first door he opens is an empty room, and he closes the door behind him as soon as he walks in. There are boxes scattered all over the floor and on top of the all black twin bed. A laptop sits open on the desk pushed against the far wall, but the monitor is turned off. He crosses the room and tosses the bag of chips next to the computer before grabbing a couple of tissues from the box on the bedside table. He folds them into a perfect square that he uses as a coaster as he sets his cup on the wooden desk.

He looks around the room, at the acoustic guitar leaning against one corner, the band posters tacked onto the walls, what looks like a sketchbook peeking out from one of the pillows. There are several large shirts hanging out of the boxes on the bed, and Hux can’t help the sneer the forms on his lips. Try as he might, he can’t remember whether Rey has a brother or not. Somehow, he doubts he’s stumbled into her or her father’s room.

He makes a beeline for a box labeled ‘BOOKS’ that’s sitting next to the guitar, sitting cross-legged on the floor and going through its contents, hoping to find one of the classics. Finding nothing that wasn’t written before the 21st century, he plucks one at random and goes back to the desk.

He opens the book to the first and only page of the first chapter. There’s only one line: _Fuck you._

“Okay,” he mutters, reaching for the Doritos. He reads the next chapter while eating chips and drinking beer, snorting every now and then and rolling his eyes.

The music downstairs is blaring, the floor against his feet vibrating with each thump of the bass, so he doesn’t hear the door open.

“The fuck?”

He looks up and sees Ben standing in the doorway, cradling a pack of beer in one hand, obviously surprised to see Hux. His lab partner looks as good in his school uniform as he does out of it, Hux notes as his eyes travel up and down Ben’s tall frame. He’s wearing dark combat boots, grey frayed jeans, and a tight black Henley with the sleeves rucked up. His broad chest is making the thin fabric of his shirt really work for it tonight. Several black cords are hanging around his neck, small pendants hanging over his collar.

“Hello to you, too,” Hux drawls, closing the book and tossing it on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asks, hand still gripping the doorknob.

“Rey invited me,” Hux answers irritably. The gall of this new kid questioning his invitation to a party he didn’t even want to go to.

“No, I mean _here,_ in this room,” Ben clarifies, finally closing the door and walking inside.

“Passing the time until Phasma says we can go.”

“Don’t like parties either?” Ben moves one of the boxes on the bed and sits down.

“Nope. What are you doing up here? If you’re looking to hook up with Skywalker, her room’s two doors down, but you’re shit out of luck. She’s probably sucking face with Phas right now.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, that’s disgusting!” Ben glares at him and visibly shivers, which Hux thinks is pretty homophobic of him.

“Amazing, new guy’s a homophobe,” Hux says, shaking his head in disappointment.

“I’m not a homophobe, asshole.”

“And what do you call calling two girls making out ‘disgusting’ then?” Hux clenches his hands into fists, mad for both Phasma and himself. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Ben says, growing calmer now. “ _Incest_ is disgusting.”

“Phasma and Rey aren’t related, they’re just both from London.”

Ben’s shaking his head, shoulders now shaking from laughter. “No, jesus! _Rey and I_ are related. She’s my cousin. _This_ is my room.”

Hux’s eyebrows shoot up, refusing to acknowledge something that feels suspiciously like relief forming in his gut. “Oh,” is all he can manage.

Ben puts the beer on the table by his bed and watches Hux, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing while taking his shoes off. He pulls his feet up on the bed and looks at the book Hux was reading.

“Do you want to take that home with you?” He nods at the book.

“No thanks, not really my thing.”

“Isn’t it?”

“From what I’ve read, the female lead is this ‘not-like-most-girls’ girl who’s conventionally skinny, but don’t get any ideas because she likes to eat but hates throwing up. She probably burns the calories by having those orgasms she just loves having so much while her friends listen outside.”

“Sounds like Bazine,” Ben says, shrugging his shoulders.

Hux’s mouth falls open, shocked at this guy’s brazenness. He’d defend Baz if it weren’t the truth.

“Exactly. I only need one of those in my life, thank you.”

Ben laughs at this, reaching for a can of beer, popping it open, and handing it to Hux. “Can I have some of those,” he asks, eyeing the bag of chips on Hux’s lap.

Hux passes it to him, taking a sip of his beer and watching as Ben pops a Dorito in his mouth. Hux licks his lips before biting down on his bottom lip, already starting to feel numb from the beer.

“How does Rey even get her hands on this much alcohol,” he asks. Ben takes a sip of his own beer, distracting Hux with his wet and pink mouth.

“No idea,” Ben says, shrugging. “For as long as I can remember, she’s always managed to get her way with adults somehow.”

“That’d be a cool superpower, I think.”

By the time they go through the whole pack of beer, they’re lying side by side on Ben’s bed, talking about anything that comes to mind.

“So then the guard is apologizing to her, still trying to tell her she’s not supposed to be there, and Baz just continues making vague hand gestures, and pointing to her ear.”

They’re both cracking up, Ben snorting and wiping at the tears forming at the corners of his eyes with one hand, Hux struggling to catch his breath as he finishes his story. They’re curled up on their sides, facing each other, arms tangled as they jostle each other roughly. Hux has to sit up quickly when he starts coughing, barely able to breathe through his laughter.

“Whoa, hey, take it easy,” Ben murmurs, sitting up next to him and gently patting his back with one of his large hands. “Here, maybe loosen this–“ He reaches for Hux’s tie and pulls on the knot. Hux’s breath hitches as his eyes catch Ben’s dark ones and he realizes how close that oddly beautiful face is. He swallows the lump in his throat, eyes now drawn to Ben’s plush mouth, his own hand coming up to cover the one grasping his tie.

Later, he will tell himself it’s the alcohol that made him do it, but in that exact moment when Hux leans over and catches Ben’s lips with his own, all he can think about is how right he had been about the softness of that mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
